Conventional fluid measuring devices are configured for indicating fluid (or oil) level in a fluid sump of an internal combustion engine, transmission or other automobile components that require lubrication. Many fluid measuring devices include a dipstick that can be inserted in a cylindrical tube that is externally attached to the engine. One end of the dipstick is in fluid communication with the fluid reservoir and another end of the dipstick has a handle for removing the dipstick from the cylindrical tube.
Engines may vary in terms of the numbers of cylinders each engine includes. For example, modern vehicles include engines with in-line, V-4, V-6, V-8 and V-10 arrangements. In an in-line arrangement—such as that taught in Patent Publication No. WO2007017607 to Amiri et al. titled “Motor Vehicle Oil Dipstick Means” and Patent Publication No. WO2006136295 to Kauer et al. titled “Internal Combustion Engine Comprising an Integrated Oil Dipstick Guiding Element”—the cylinder block is arranged such that each of the cylinders are positioned along the same axis. Rather than being composed of an elastic material, the dipstick guide is composed of a rigid material. Thus, with an in-line arrangement, engine components such as a fluid indicator may easily navigate the engine assembly from the cylinder head to the fluid sump. In a V-6 arrangement, however, engine balance occurs where one set of cylinders are mounted on an axis at least 60 degrees apart from an axis in which another set of cylinders are mounted. For a V-8 arrangement engine balance occurs where one set of cylinders are mounted on an axis at least 90 degrees apart from an axis in which another set of cylinders are mounted. The position of the cylinders can make routing the fluid measuring device much more complex. Accordingly, it becomes increasingly difficult to design fluid measuring devices that can navigate various engine arrangements and their intricacies.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a fluid level measuring system that accommodates complex engine arrangements (such as V-4, V-6, V-8 and V-10 arrangements) in a cost efficient manner. It is further desirable to have a more precise and accurate fluid level measuring system than that which is provided with conventional fluid level indicators. Lastly, a fluid level measuring system that is easier and more economical to manufacture and assemble than current designs is desired.